


Fucking finally

by BlueMushroomDevil



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tickling, WE NEED MORE WUKO, c'mon they are adorable, like a lot, well i need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil
Summary: Mako and Wu talk about recent events. And of course, everything that has Wu involved, escalates into something ridiculous.Takes place during the comics Ruin of the empire. SPOILERS for both Turf Wars and The Ruin of the Empire.





	Fucking finally

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeeeeee i will keep this ship alive even if it will kill me

The sun was setting down, Republic City was getting engulfed by darkness.  
Mako was getting pretty tired after recent events and his arm still hurt, especially at night, when the moon was starting to shine. He sighed and opened his eyes to watch the temporary King Wu, who was sitting down on the ground next to the couch Mako was on. He kept writing something, his eyes were focused, his face oddly serious. Mako figured he was writing his speech or, knowing Wu, writing lyrics to his song.  
But Mako scrapped the idea. He has seen Wu write songs before, his face was way more relaxed and on ease.  
He kept watching him absent mindly, feeling more relaxed too. Considering recent events, Mako was glad Wu could keep his high spirits.  
Also he was quiet, that helped too.  
It was then he noticed Wu stared at his hand ever a lot. He tried to be sneaky about it, but of course, it was Wu.  
,,You describing my arm or something?" Mako broke the silence, making Wu jump slightly.  
,,O-oh, I'm sorry.." Wu looked nervous suddenly, his eyes darted across the room.  
Mako looked at him again. It was clear there was something on Wu's mind. ,,Alright, what is on your mind?"  
Wu inhaled and opened his mouth, his eyes darted to Mako's arm again. ,,Does it still hurt?"  
Mako raised his eyebrow, he didn't expect that question. ,,Well, the spa you took me in this morning helped."  
Wu's eyes lit up considerably. ,,Really?" he looked like a puppy being praised.  
For some reason, Mako felt embarassed slightly. ,,Yes, thank you." he murmured, looking away.  
,,But it's still painful, isnt it?" Wu inquired, dropping all his attention from whatever he was writing to jump on the couch so close to Mako that their knees were touching.  
,,Well, not really." Mako lied.  
,,Liar." Wu called him out immidiately. ,,You know," he continued, looking little unsure. ,,I know a massage that could help with a blood flow." he blurted out.  
It took Mako a few seconds to understand what he was saying before he chuckled. ,,Well, I'm in your care."  
Wu looked at him with his big eyes again, like he didn't expect him to agree. He perked up and took Mako's arm into his own, gently. Too gently, Mako noted.  
,,It's not painful to touch." he exhaled.  
Wu nodded, gently rubbing circles in Mako's forearm, slowly increasing the pressure, watching Mako's face carefully for any signs of discomfort. He wanted to ask, but also didn't want to break the silence. Mako, as if he was reading his mind, closed his eyes and got more comfortable on the sofa. ,,You are interested in what happened with Tokuga?"  
Wu immidiately nodded. ,,Yes. I mean, I only heard stuff. Is it true he turned into a monster?" his voice was lively, fully of enthusiasm.  
,,Well, more or less." Mako exhaled loudly, as Wu seemed to loosen a bundle of nerves.  
,,Was it scary?" Wu added pressure with his thumbs on a particulary sore spot. Mako's eyes fluttered close.   
,,I've seen scarier things." Mako noted.  
,,Like what?" Wu asked quietly.  
Mako cracked one of his eyes open. ,,You sitting on kings throne." he said in teasing voice and could swear he heard a muffled laughter, but Wu only pouted.  
,,Gee, thanks for the confidence." Wu retaliated and found another spot, digging his fingers in.   
Mako groaned quietly this time and didnt miss the embarassment on Wu's face at the sound.  
Mako waited, he thought if Wu was also going to ask the same question, that was honestly getting on his nerves. About Korra amd Asami.  
Instead however, Wu asked a different one.  
,,Are you happy working as an officer again?" Wu was smiling at him softly.  
,,Actually, it's even better than that." Mako closed his eyes again. ,,I missed it so much. And having Bolin there with me, it's just so unreal." Mako opened his eyes, smiling too. ,,It's amazing being back."  
Happiness seemed to spread across Wu's face. ,,I'm happy then. You do look more satisfied. I was worried for a second there you might be 80 in next month if it continued."  
Mako was about to say, that it's not over yet, but he didn't want to break this small moment of peace. He was sure Wu knew it was well.  
,,How were you doing while I was gone?" Mako asked. He realized the massage turned more into a caressing at this point, but he wasn't going to complain.  
It felt nice.  
,,I was fine." Wu smiled, his eyed closed. ,,I still had my spa everyday and I--ugh..." Wu sighed and let go of Mako's arm. ,,I guess I was bit lonely, as pathetic as that sounds."  
,,It's not pathetic." Mako reasurred him. He meant to lightly nudge Wu's side, but Wu let out a squeak as soon as Mako touched his side. There was a pause, moment of silence, before Mako's face broke into a grin.  
,,I-I don't think I like the look on your fa-face." Wu trembled slightly and he was about to get up and leave.  
,,I almost forgot." Mako chuckled, catching Wu's wrist. ,,You are ticklish."  
,,I am not!" Wu's face turned serious. ,,I'll have you know, I am still the king of-Ahahaha!" Wu bursted out laughing, as Mako started poking and nudging at his sides and neck and armpits.  
,,Jeez, I am glad you are following through this abolishing thing," Mako was supressing his own laughter. ,,If this is what it takes to get you down."  
Wu kept laughing, struggling for his breath. ,,Tha-that's unfair! It-It's not my-Mako pl-please," Wu kept laughing, tears rolling down his face. ,,Ple-please sto-hohop!" Wu laid down in hopes of Mako stopping, however to his immense surprise, Mako followed, looming over him with his continued assault.  
,,Ma-Mako pleaaaase." Wu cried out, struggling to get Mako off him or catch his arms or anything.  
Eventually, Mako's arms slid of onto the couch, as he now fully laid on top of Wu. He let his forehead rest on the armchair next to Wu. Even if their faces weren't fully touching, he did feel the heat radiating from Wu's face, as he realized the position he put them in. But instead of rolling over and running away, he sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Wu, whose breath hitched in his throat.  
It's not like touching was a new thing between them. During the time Mako served as Wu's bodyguard, Wu never missed a chance to hug Mako or lean on him.  
This was different however.  
In the end, Mako gave up, feeling Wu's heart pound fast. ,,I missed you too." he eventually exclaimed, hiding his face.  
It was one thing to say it, other was to look into Wu's eyes and let him see how he was surely blushing. He felt his face grow hotter with each second.  
As a few more moments of silence passed between them, there was a frustrated third voice, coming from outside the room.   
,,Argh, just kiss already!" male voice groaned.  
,,You idiot!" female voice shushed him.  
The door opened fully to reveal Korra, Asami and Bolin, with Bolin and Korra clearly starting a fight with each other and Asami's red face staring right at Mako and Wu.  
Both men froze immidiately and just as Mako was about to get up and figure out what to do with the situation, Asami smiled at him and pulled both Korra and Bolin away with quiet "I'm sorry."  
Wu felt his heart sink and knew, that there was no way Mako was going to advance anything. Like he wouldnt like his friends to know for sure and just as he was about to smile and tell Mako to get off him, there was suddenly a pair of warm lips on his own. Wu gasped in surprise.  
He never kissed before. But his body seems to know, what it was doing. Mako hummed quietly, as Wu's hand found its way into Mako's hair. It was clear it was Wu's first kiss. From the way he stilled, that his lips weren't moving at all. But after a few seconds, he kissed back, whining quietly in his throat. He held onto Mako, his hands trembling. Like he couldn't believe this was happening, like he imagined it before and it was again just a dream that would dissolve in few seconds. Mako pulled back, to check Wu's reaction, who was breathless with tears in his eyes, his lips parted, as he was trying to even his breathing out.  
Mako realized that warmth has spread through his own body and that his own heart was beating in his ears.  
,,Fucking finally." they heard Bolin exclaim behind the door.  
Both Mako and Wu laughed together and in that moment, the firebender felt his emptiness, that he carried in himself ever since he could remember to fill, just a little.

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> i appreaciate anyone at all who still ships those two  
> cause i never stopped and i have shitloads of fics i wrote piled up so i figured might as well post the more recent ones


End file.
